The Perfect Getaway
by Manya91
Summary: Sequel to The Getaway, didnt like the fact that it was the only Clairice fic i've ever written without a happy ending. so i decided to make a sequal. enjoy the happy ending.


_Disclaimer;_

_I still do not own the rights to Resident Evil, if I did, do you honestly think I'd be sitting in front of my laptop writing this ? well, if you think yes, you'd think wrong. Enjoy the fiction, Flashback in italic. No smut this time. Didn't feel right to write it. Clairice for the win!_

Telling Claire that we couldn't be together was the hardest thing I ever had to do in my life. Its not that I don't want her with me, 'cause I do, seriously I do. But I'm too dangerous. Umbrella has made me into a weapon. A traceable weapon, that is. They infected me and it is up to me to take them down. I can't risk Claire getting hurt because of my vendetta. I will not and can not do that. She hates me for it. I can see it in her eyes. She told me she loves me. And I love her to, too much to have her around me. She walked away from me. After I told her she couldn't come with. So now here I am, watching her and keeping my distance. I think it would hurt too much, to be near me after that. I'm the one who initiated the kiss. I'm the one who made her heart flutter. And I'm the one who broke her heart. She notices that I'm watching her and she catches my stare, my mind wanders back to our kiss.

_I was standing agains__t a wall of the Desert Trail Motel, watching the stars. 'The stars are brighter now' I heard a voice say. I looked to my left, Claire was standing there. I smiled at her 'they are' I agreed 'they're beautiful' Claire nodded and looked back to the stars. My heart was pounding in my chest because of her closeness to me. But why? I've never felt like this for anyone else, I'm not a little schoolgirl anymore. Then why do I feel like one, every time that she's close. I looked back at her and softly say her name. She looks back a soft smile gracing her lips. I slowly lean forward and she does the same. In a matter of seconds our lips brush together. As I tug my hand around the back of her neck, she moves to stand in front of me. One hand next to my head, supporting her weight on the wall, her other hand on my cheek. And I draw her closer to me, deepening the kiss. Forgetting the worries about being tracked by Umbrella. About the fact that I'm a weapon. She sucks my lower lip into her mouth, a moan escaping my lips and she smiles. I flick my tongue against her lips asking for entrance. She quickly accepts it and our tongues battle. She moves her hand from my cheek down to my breasts._

I smile lightly at the memory of that kiss, but the smile immediately falls after remember what happened afterwards.

_Before she can reach my breast, I stop her. The worries about being a weapon, being infected by Umbrella, all come back. I cant do this, I cant let her get close to me. Claire looks at me confused. __I look down, unable to look her in the eye. 'I cant do this Claire' I bite my lower lip. 'I'm not safe' I look back up, and see light anger in her eyes. 'Alice, I don't care' I shake my head. 'I cant. You have to go' not seeing her making any movement to walk away, I take her hand and remove it from touching my body. 'Claire, I love you, but you have to go. Please' her eyes spew fire at me and she angrily turns around and storms off._

I sigh and look away from her and walk over to one of the lonely campfires. I just don't get why the others never put the fires out. Claire keeps telling them to do so, but they never do. I sit down, pull my knees up and rest my head on them, sighing heavily. I can hear someone walking up to me, but I'm too tired to see who it is. The person sits down next to me. I tilt my head, trying to see who it is. Claire. I look away again. I broke her heart, I could tell. Why is she sitting next to me then? 'I thought I was dead inside' she said, I looked at her again. She's staring in the fire. 'Years I've spend just surviving, keep the rest save. We lost so many lives. I couldn't manage to care anymore. I just went on. I died inside' she directs her eyes to me. 'Then you came around. You woke something up inside of me that I believed was gone' I couldn't say a word, I was speechless. She continued. 'Alice, I honestly don't care if you think you're safe or not. I know you wouldn't hurt me. You might feel you're not safe. But honestly. When I'm close to you. I feel more safe then when I'm not' she looks me straight in the eyes. A single tear fell from my eye. 'Claire, I...' unable to finish my sentence.

She scoots closer to me and wraps an arm around my shoulders. 'They can take control of me. They've done it before. I ended up killing a little child. One that meant a lot to me' I cant believe I said that out loud. I have never told anyone about her before. Claire scrunches her eyebrows together, listening to me. 'I cant live, survive, if they take control over me again and I end up killing you' a couple more stray tears follow the first one. She pulls me close to her, hugging me tightly. 'I don't want to hurt you Claire' I manage to say between sobs. 'I cant' she gives a small kiss on the side of my face. 'I know' she says, her voice cracks slightly. I let my walls come down and for the first time in a lot of years, I cry. Not caring for a bit that I may not seem strong. After a couple of minutes, I gather myself. Wiping some tears away from my cheek, I pull back and Claire looks me directly in the eye, smiling softly. She cups my jaw and with her thumb she wipes away a stray tear, kissing the spot where it had been.

'When we go to Alaska' I started slowly, my voice low 'I'm not going with you' Claire nodded. 'I have to stay here and settle things with Umbrella. Once and for all' she moved her hand from up my back to my neck, her other hand still cupping my jaw. 'I know' she said rueful and softly brought her lips to mine, pausing a few inches away from them. I closed the gap, bringing our lips together. I move my hand to her chest, stopping at her collarbone. Tracing the bone with my index finger, eliciting a small moan from the redhead. The kiss is heavenly and I try to make it last as long as possible. We stayed like that for a couple minutes, both trying to catch our breath. Claire moves so she's straddling my lap. 'Claire' I say pleadingly. She puts her index finger on my lips silencing me immediately 'will you shut up for once?' a smile playing on her lips 'let me do this. I want to. You didn't say I couldn't let you see stars. You said I couldn't come with you. Fight Umbrella with you. You're not fighting now, are you?' her voice husky and I cant help but swallow.

Claire slowly moves her hands down my body, making me shiver. I mimic her actions, letting my hands roam over her front. Passing down the sides of her breasts, a moan escaping her lips as she throws her head back slightly. I take my opportunity and kiss her neck, sucking gently. Another soft moan escaped her. I part from her neck, now kissing the swell of her breast while still letting my hands wonder around. She looks back at me, her eyes dark with desire and she kisses me, filled with love and lust. And I gladly reciprocate the intensity. Letting my hands wonder to Claire's back, travelling under her shirt as I pull her closer to me. Her hands cupping the sides of my face, her fingers disappearing in my hair, bringing each other impossibly closer to one another.

Claire pulls away from me and I involuntarily whimper at the loss of her lips and she smiles seductively. 'We should continue this somewhere where we wont get caught' I licked my lips in prospect of being completely alone with her. My mind wonders off to when I have to leave them and my face falls slightly. Claire slumped visibly 'if you don't want to be alone …' but I kissed her quickly, making her stop talking. 'I was thinking about when we are apart. I don't know if I can survive that' I said honestly after I pulled back from her. 'Then come with us' she said pleadingly. I shook my head ever so slightly 'you know I cant' Claire sighed heavily letting her forehead rest against mine. 'I love you Alice' I smiled at her confession. 'I love you too Claire' She stands up and I instantly miss her body on me, she holds out her hand, waiting for me to take it. 'Lets get in one of the rooms' she says seductively and I smirk at her, taking her hand.

We spend hours making love to each other. 'I'll come for you' I promised her, my voice firm. 'I promise you. I will come for you' Claire smiles lovingly at me 'I know. And I'll wait' and I kissed her again. Making sure she knows just how much I truly love her.


End file.
